


I’ve hunted! For you!

by tudou4646



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Hongjoong is a werewolf, M/M, Seonghwa is a human and a vegetarian, Silly but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tudou4646/pseuds/tudou4646
Summary: Soooooo I read another Tumblr post (surprise!) and I wrote this. Hongjoong is a werewolf and loves his human, Seonghwa and just wants to provide for him.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	I’ve hunted! For you!

When Seonghwa first started dating Hongjoong, he never thought it could work between them. However, it just did. The the two of them clicked and connected in way Seonghwa never thought it was possible. Somehow, Hongjoong just got him. Hongjoong knew Seonghwa valued his independence but needed someone to support him unconditionally. 

When they started courting, Seonghwa had told Hongjoong that he was a vegetarian, thinking that Hongjoong would leave immediately since they were so different. Hongjoong, to his surprise, took it in stride. “I can’t see myself with anyone other than you,” Hongjoong said when they were cuddling on the couch. Hongjoong was running his fingers through Seonghwa's hair and spooning him comfortably. It was a lazy golden afternoon and Seonghwa was slowly drifting off to sleep. 

“Me too,” Seonghwa said, knowing that they were mean to be.

It was after this when the “hunting” started. Hongjoong would drop off entire potato plants on Seonghwa’s doorstep early morning before work. The potatoes became cauliflower, fresh from the field. Then Hongjoong began to bring mouthfuls of turnips directly into the kitchen, a huge smile on his face. Seonghwa was very confused at first, but he decided that he shouldn’t let the veggies go to waste so he started cooking them for dinner. 

This only encouraged Hongjoong, who was now noticing that Seonghwa was eating what he was hunting. It filled the primal, werewolf instincts to provide for his mate he had and often tried to suppress. The next time Hongjoong brought something, it was an entire branch from an apple tree and two berry bushes the next week. 

Seonghwa had finally given up on asking Hongjoong where was getting all of the produce, and whose farms he had been raiding. Hongjoong has the happiest and proudest look every time.

“I’ve hunted! For you!”

Seonghwa would just roll his eyes, a smile on his face, and a blush on his cheeks, and said fondly “Yeah, you did Hongjoong.”

Then they would hug, and Hongjoong would watch Seonghwa prepare dinner with the produce he provided.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
